seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Element Lords
Element Lords (aka: True Elementals, Atronachs) are a race of ethereal creatures that appear to be made of pure elemental magic. Appearance Element Lords have a large torso similar to a minotaur's with large clawed hands and a round skull-like head. Where one might expect the legs to be, the element lords have a mass of elemental energy similar to the "tail" of a windigo. A djinn's body is composed entirely of one of the four "physical" elements, such as stone/earth, fire, wind/air, or water. However, djinn are also known to come in ice, lava, wood, and lightning/storm varieties. There are no known aether or void djinn. Djinn have sometimes (though not always) been reported as seemingly wearing some kind of armor made from something relating to their base element. Beyond these few common traits, a Djinn's appearance varies WIDELY depending on what type its. Djinn can be thick, thin, tall short, and everything in between. Djinn have been known to range from 4 feet tall to 15 feet tall. Because they can move by floating off the ground and the fact they opperate on free will and instinct rather than orders or programming, djinn should not be confused with golems. Behavior The Djinn are a descructive breed of creature that most commonly appear near ley geysers and other ley anomolies. They gain power from the presence of their base element and, as such, are immune to attacks using their composistion type of elemental magic (ie: earth attacks do not hurt a stone Djinn, fire attacks do not hurt a fire Djinn, etc). A djinn will normally prefer a habitat that has a very abundant supply of its base element, though there have been accounts of Djiin suddenly appearing in the middle of settlements with almost no warning. Djinn appear to run on a single-minded instinct to destroy and are most likely non-sentient. Djinn are naturally destructive creatures, eagerly attacking anything and everything that crosses their path. These creatures attack in a wide variety of methods depending on whatever makes the best use of their elemental powers. Some attack with simple smashing and punching or even transforming their arms into a variety of deadly weapons. Others prefer to attack their opponents at a long distance using their elemental attacks. Some even prefer to use both melee and ranged attacks. Simply put, Djinn are dangerously unpredictable creature that embody all the worst, most destructive aspects of their respective elements. Each type of Djinn has a different method of attack that best suits their signature element. Fire Djinn prefer to launch fireballs at their opponents; Ice Djinn enjoy coating their victims in a layer of immobilizing ice with their punches; Earth Djinn enjoy creating small earthquakes and avalanches; and so on and so forth. Combating and Weaknesses However, Djinn are incredibly vulerable to elemental magic originating from their opposite types (ex: fire Djinn are vunerable to water attacks, wind Djinn are vunerable to earth attacks, and vice-versa). Djinn can also be defeated by weapons that have been enchanted by inherent or residual magic users, as well as by users of aether or void elemental magic. Purely physical attacks are almost always ineffective, and in some cases harmful to the attacker. Depending on the type of element they're composed of, the methods of attack a djinn will use vary widely and so should the methods used to fight them. For example, a fire djinn (which prefers to use long range attacks) can not be defeated in the same way as an ice djinn (which prefers melee attacks) or a lightning djinn (which is capable of using both melee and ranged attacks) could be defeated. Lore According to legend, the Element Lords are natives an alternate dimension known as the Elemental Plane (which some believe could be another name for the Dark Realm) that enter the physical realm though temporary "rips" in the barriers between this world and that one. Category:Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Ethereal Beings